Future strategies in pain research and pain management will likely evolve from the collaborative efforts of clinicians and basic researchers working in partnership to identify novel therapeutic targets, along with contributing and predictive factors responsible for the onset and progression of acute and chronic pain. Accomplishing this goal will require multidisciplinary and interdisciplinary approaches utilizing state-of-the art resources along with individuals trained to appreciate the complexities of the biological and psychosocial components of the pain experience. The design of the proposed training program incorporates strategies to accomplish these goals utilizing the diverse backgrounds and well-documented expertise of a core group of training faculty backed by a strong institutional commitment, and a collaborative environment to prepare trainees for careers in pain research. The program offers training opportunities in five designated tracts that represent the research interests of the core faculty. Efforts will focus on recruiting outstanding scientists and clinicians to work with mentors found within the Health Science Center and the McKnight Brain Institute. Clinical facilities located throughout the Medical Center will be used to provide a clinical component to the training program. Trainees will be exposed to a comprehensive program that consists of: (a) didactic and research components as well as (b) required participation in clinical and basic research rotations. The program contains: (a) a well balanced core curriculum;(b) provisions for the recruitment of underrepresented minorities;(c) a required component dealing with the ethical conduct of research;and (d) steps to ensure the program meets the needs of trainees in areas of research, education, and professional development. Due to the escalating prevalence of chronic pain conditions, combined with the staggering cost of pain management, there is a need for novel training strategies for the next generation of pain researchers. The University of Florida pain research community recognizes this challenge and with existing and expanding resources in education and research, there is a commitment to produce pain specialists that will contribute to the improved understanding and clinical management of acute and chronic pain. The goal of the program is to produce individuals equipped to develop clinical and/or basic science research programs and to instill in these individuals an appreciation for the benefits of collaborative, multidisciplinary programs in meeting the present and future challenges in the field of pain research.